Because I have to
by nightowl268
Summary: It's their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl,u can only imagine who the head boy is. Ron is at an extreme to make Hermione his but someone is interfering with his plan and it’s the same person he's trying to keep her from.R&R!
1. A jealous sleepy head

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the plot!**

This story is a HG/DM fic. It's called ' Because I have to ' It's there 7th year and Hermione's head girl and I bet you can guess who head boy is.

Ron is at an extreme to get Hermione's attention and make her his but someone is interfering with his plans and frankly it's the same person he wants to keep her from!

**Authors notes: hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfic so be nice! ****Hope you like the story feel free to review and suggest ideas and of course ask questions!**

_**Chapter 1**: A jealous sleepy head_

It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. Just like she thought, she was Head Girl and to make this happy event change Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

_No way! Thought Hermione_

How would she stand living with him, having to share housing was enough but a bathroom to!

_No way there must be a mistake!_

But Hogwarts never made mistakes and so she would just have to deal.

Maybe Malfoy would change and be bearable, even kind this year but she didn't count on it!

She spent the last days of the summer at the Burrow as she always did.

They bought their books, quills, potion ingredients and robes in Diagon Alley and didn't hesitate for some ice cream!

Over the years and that summer, everyone changed.

Hermione now filled had all her curves. Her once unbearable and frizzy hair had transformed into beautiful soft curls. Her wardrobe changed and she wore tight jeans and tank tops a lot! Also occasionally wearing some eye shadow and lip-gloss. She looked hot!

Harry had grown and was now 6 feet tall. His eyes were as dazzling as before and he had built up a nice six-pack over the summer after working out a lot to be fit for quiditch!

Ron was the tallest as always. He was now 6 foot 2 with brilliant eyes and a breath-taking smile. His hair was flaming red and now a bit long. It looked really sexy.

Ginny was a year younger but never the less their very good friend. She still had red hair but it was now cut shorter and layered. It looked great. She didn't have all her curves yet but she looked _fine_!

* * *

"Come on Ron, get up it's breakfast time and then we have to leave for the train station!" yield Hermione " Did you even pack?" 

"No." said Ron a little scared by the expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh you, you…Arg! Just get the bloody hell out of bed! You only have 45 minutes to eat. Get ready and pack!"

"Ok, ok I'm getting up!"

Hermione left the room and closed the door with a loud 'clack'. Which surprised Ron seeing he was still half asleep.

He came down 15 minutes later dressed and done packing. He say down and eat breakfast.

Hermione announced to everyone that she was Head Girl and stated that she didn't know who was Head boy. That of course was a lie she damn right knew who was Head Boy but decided not to tell her friends.

Ms. Weasley congratulated her and gave her another serving of eggs and sausages!

* * *

They left shortly after and where at Kings Crosse on time. While saying their goodbyes they suddenly heard a knock at the compartment door. It was Draco Malfoy… 

"What do you awnt Malfoy." said Hermione

Draco looked to her hearing her voicethen was lost in a day dream. He was looking Hermione up and down.

_She changed. thought Draco. She looked hot._

"Hello? Anyone home? Malfoy, did you hear Mione's question?" said Ron harshly

Draco finaly snapped out of it. " Looking good Granger." said Malfoy with no trace of mockery.

Hermione just stood there and blushed a deep red.

"You to." said Hermione back.

Everyone in the compartement looked at her in surprise including Malfoy.

_What the hell? I can't beleiveI just said that! Though, he does look kindahot but still it's Malfoy! though Hermione shocked by her own words._

Draco repleid to her remark with a devilish smirk and Hermione giggled.

_Hermione never giggles thought Ron_

_Just look at those two. thought Harry. Ron wont like this though... _

And Harry was right. Ron didn't like this sudden attraction at all. Harry on the other handwas all for it. He really didn't mind and wouldn't think any less of Hermione if she and Draco went out.

_I have to stop this! thought a jealous Ron. It's just not right! But how? How to stop it? They lived in the same housing!_

**_A moment went by..._**

_I'll just have to make Hermione mine. get her to be my girlfriend._

And so Ron started on his mission to get Hermione.

**a/n: Sorry guys for such a sort chapter but i wanted to leave it there! ok guys i'm not going to post until i get 13reviews!(****read and review)i really want to know what you think!**


	2. red, silver, green and gold?

**disclaimer: i created this story but i didn't creat the caracthers.**

**a/n: ok guys i decided i was going to be nice so here's ur next chappie. please R&R:)**

_Chapter 2 : red, silver, green and gold?_

" Professor McGonagall sent me to get you. She wants to talk to us." Said Draco clearing his throat.

"Why would she need to talk to you both, together, eh?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Um Ron? It's because were the heads."

"Oh." Said Ron in the smallest voice but so they could all still hear him.

Hermione left with Malfoy. As they walked down the corridor they both said nothing.

Finally reaching the first compartment, they found Professor McGonagall sitting there waiting.

" At last you two are here!" she cried

Hermione and Draco entered the compartment and sat down across from Professor McGonagall.

" Now. I wanted you here to give you your duties." She took out a scroll of parchment and started reciting…

" 1. You will patrol the corridor on the train make sure all is in order.

2. Thirty minutes before arriving to Hogsmead station, make sure everyone has changed into his or her school robes. 3. After curfew you will make certain that all students are either in their dormitories or in the common room but not walking the halls." She took a deep breath…

" You are allowed to give and take away house points but there must be a solid reason behind it. Take away what you think is fair do not over do it." She said this while glaring at Malfoy making sure he got the message to not screw around with the house points.

" You may start your corridor patrol as soon as you change into your school robes which should be right after I leave. "

She got up and left the compartment.

The two heads got out their trunks from their pockets, which were about the size of a pack of gum, and enlarged them and got out their robes.

They slipped on their overcoats and pined on their badges. They then headed to patrol the corridor. Patrolling up and down the corridor making sure the students behave was boring. Hermione and Draco had to tell some 3rd years to change into their robes a million times until they finally did.

The head girl and head boy returned to their compartment a little annoyed. They both sat down as the train slowed to a stop in Hogsmead.

"What did you do to yourself over the summer?" Asked Draco itching to know.

"I don't know, my hair softened and stuff. It happened naturally if that's what your wondering." Replied Hermione

"Well whatever happened it's a good thing." Said Draco eyeing her from across the compartment.

Hermione once again blushed a deep red just as the doors of the train magically flew open and students starting pilling out.

There was the familiar sight of Hagrid rounding up all the first years.

The rest of the school just got into carriages and went off to the castle.

* * *

Now in the great hall, the sorting hat had just finished sorting the new students.

Gryffindor got 8 new students, Hufflepuff got 7, Ravenclaw 5 and Slytherin only 3.

Hermione was sitting with her back facing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. As Dumbledore made the food appear and as everyone started stuffing their faces, Hermione felt eyes on her back. She didn't want to turn around so she asked Ginny who was staring at her.

" Yeah, there's some Slytherin looking at you but I can't quite make out who it is, sorry. I didn't put in my contacts this morning."

"Oh, ok." said Hermione.

_It must be Malfoy considering the way he was talking to me and complementing me on the train. Thought Hermione._

Hermione quickly pushed that thought out of her head and grabbed some garlic mashed potatoes and gravy before Ron eat it all!

_He's such a pig!_ At this thought, a small smile appeared on her lips.

After dessert was served Professor McGonagall came and escorted Hermione and Draco to their head housing.

"Here's the pass word." Professor McGonagall handed each head a piece of parchment that read: the snake and the lion.

_Typical password_ _thought Malfoy._

" Now the password will be changed every 4 months and you two shall pick them." And with that she turned around and left at a rather fast pace.

Draco said the password.

" Ladies first."

"Thank you." Hermione step into the common room it was beautiful.

The common room had one huge red couch with gold pillows and there were two handsome green chairs with silver pillows. The coffee tale was made of wood, which was stained almost black. The walls were red, silver, green and gold. There was a small kitchen off to the side and three doors. They were all black and had each a plaque. The middle door read 'bathroom' and the two other had; a Gryffindor plaque on the one to the left and a Slytherin plaque on the one to the right.

Their bedrooms were magnificent.

Hermione's was red and gold. It was huge. There was a king size bed with a canopy over it, the bed was covered in throw pillows.

In a corner was a small table with a red siege lounge beside it. Perfect for reading. There were two windows one on either side of the bed. Across from the bed was a nice wooden desk stained also almost black.

Beside the bed was a wardrobe. Where she would keep her clothes and a door leading to the bathroom.

Draco's room was quiet the same accept it was green and silver. He didn't have a siege lounge but a nice leather chair for reading.

His room had of course a door leading to the bathroom.

They opened their doors to the one bathroom and found an almost all marble room.

The bathtubs were huge. Bigger then a hot tub but smaller than a swimming pool.

There was a tap on a window and Draco hurried into his room and let the owl in.

The owl flew into the bathroom and gave a letter to Hermione but it had a second letter to. It then dropped the other letter in Draco's hands. They both opened the letters.

" I'm invited to a party!" cried Hermione

" Me to."

"Well then, we better get ready."

They both left the bathroom going to their own rooms to get ready.

**a/n please read and review or i will stop posting i need encouragement! you make me want to write but if no one's there no story. :( so R&R!**


	3. too many questions!

**a/n: i wan to say a big thank you to**

**rkom1147, ****Slayer5767, fizzysixz, OneWhohasNverLoved, Always Smile and CandyQueen313 for reviewing my story.**

**ok guys here's the third chappie. **

_Chapter 3 : So many questions!_

Ready an hour later they both met up in the common room.

"Are we going to the same party?" asked Draco

" I'm not sure. Where's yours?"

"The Ravenclaw common room"

"Oh, me to." Hermione was thrilled that she was going to the same party but she didn't let it show I her facial expression.

And so they were off. They walked there together of course since they were both going to the same place.

After 5 minutes of walking they arrived in front of a portrait. There was a Ravenclaw standing outside to let them in.

"Maybe we should arrive separately?"

"Whatever Malfoy." And she entered.

Hermione thought that for a second he was being decent but honestly, she wouldn't arrive with him either.

She joined her friends in a corner.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender… everyone was there.

This is going to be fun. She thought to herself

* * *

Two minutes later Draco entered the Ravenclaw common room. Instantly he saw his friend Blaise surrounded by girls. Draco fought his way through the girls and sat beside his friend. He saw Draco and stopped paying attention to the girls. They slowly went away looking for some other guy to snog. 

"So, Draco. Hermione's looking good this year" Blaise stated and asked at the same time.

"Ya I guesse."

"What? Come on man admit it I saw you looking at her during the feast. What did you guys do on the train?" asked Blaise who was now thinking dirty thoughts of what they could have been doing.

"Nothing and if we did anything it's noun of your business."

"Ok man but if you don't ask her out I will."

Blaise got up and left Draco sitting there.

Blaise dance with a couple girls than left with one that had been hanging all over him. He was probably going to go shag her. (but who cares he's not the main character)

Blaise never asked Hermione to dance because he knew Draco had his eye on her no matter what he said or says.

Draco was lucky he had Hermione next door and also he had luxury!

* * *

Hermione was having a blast. She had danced with three guys already and the forth offer was coming. 

When Harry left to dance with Ginny. Ron and Hermione were finally left alone.

Hermione looked over at Ron.

_He looks nervous but why? She asked herself._

Her question was soon answered.

"Hermione wou-would you like to-to dance?" asked an obviously very nervous Ron.

"Sure Ron."

They got up and went over to the dance floor and a fast beat song started playing. They danced two songs together.

As they were dancing Hermione spotted Malfoy sitting in a corner alone.

_Poor Draco. Thought Hermione._

"Hermione" asked Harry when they came back to their corner. "Can I Talk to you?"

"Sure" replied Hermione wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Harry led Hermione away while Ron went to get them some drinks.

"Hermione did you notice that Draco Malfoy has been looking well staring at you all night?

" Really" replied Hermione intrigued. "Well I don't know why. If that's what your wondring."

"Ya and when you and Ron where dancing there was a little bit of jealousy expressed on his face, if that's possible."

"Oh well I'll talk to him or something but I don't think he likes me Harry. We've been enemies for 6 years!"

"Well just watch yourself ok?"

"Harry, I'm fine really!"

"Ok we better get back to Ron."

"Oh and Harry, please don't tell Ron anything."

Harry opened his month to argue but she glared at him and he decided to just keep his promise but why would Hermione want to keep this from Ron?

She returned to her housing soon after talking to Harry.

* * *

The rest of the night Hermione could only think of Draco. She replayed their meeting on the train, the common room, the walk to the party. He had even offered his arm. The thing was that these things all happened when they were alone. Well, she would just have to live her life and let it all play out. 

She didn't know if she liked Draco or not she wasn't even sure she liked anyone right now.

_Too many questions thought Hermione I need some sleep._

**a/n ok i know it's sort of short but i wanted to stop there. the next one will be posted faster than this one was so Read & Review:)**


	4. A date?

**a/n ok here's the forth chappie! Read and Review! want to give a huge thanks to...**

**-jjp91 : for pointing out that it was cut off i still don't know how that happened.**

**-lizy3333 : i will thanx**

**-Princess Bryceida of England : thanx and great idea here's the forth chappie!**

_Chappie 4: a date?_

The next day was of course the first day of classes.

She had gotten up late and was in a rush. She dashed into the beautiful bathroom.

"Well look who decided to finally get up this morning." Said Draco with an undetectable tone.

"Don't test me Malfoy! I don't have any patience. I'm going to be late!"

"Well you could join me in the shower if you wanted, the waters already hot."

"No thanks Dra-Malfoy, I rather not take a shower right now!" _I hope he didn't hear my take back thought Hermione._

And with that she left him there under the hot running water. She got dressed and headed into the common room.

"That was fast" she said as she entered the common room.

"Well I was about finished when you come in anyways."

"Right." She said slowly

"You ready?" he asked

"Um ya, lets go"

They walked to charms together.

"So what did you do this summer?" asked Hermione in hope of making conversation.

"Not much stayed at home, I read books work on my quiditch skills, that's all…you?"

"Not much but I had a lot of fun with my muggle friends. We went to water parks and to the mall and just hanged around together."

"Cool."

As he said this Draco opened the door for Hermione. They entered the class and sat down. Hermione automatically joined Harry and Ron. Draco sat at the back with Blaise.

"Hey Harry, Ron how are you?" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Great!" replied Ron.

"Brilliant!" answered Harry

"So Hermione" started Ron "did you enjoy yourself at the party last night?"

"Ya, the music was awesome and I got to dance with a lot of people!"

"Oh, cool then." said Ron feeling a little down she had not mentioned him in particular. This was not good if she

was to become his girlfriend or even if she was even to like him.

"Ok class. Before I start I want to say a few words." announced Professor Flitwick. Who, was hovering about a foot above his desk.

"This year is your final year here at Hogwarts which means this year will be very important for your education and your future careers. It will be difficult and probably stressful but if you study well and pay attention in class you should do fine. All homework counts so do your best. Were trying to put pressure on you it's just that it's critical you pass your classes for next year your thrown into the real word with only everything we have taught you. So do well and try your best because it's going to be a tough year!"

Seeing the expressions on the students faces made Professor Flitwick chuckle to himself.

_I like getting them a little worried but it's true this is their final year and they must do their best! Thought Professor Flitwick while looking over his class of 7th years. _

The class went by fast and soon they were on their way to potions. Professor Snape made them copy notes during the whole class.

"That was so boring!" stated Harry

"Ya and my hand hurt from copying everything down!"

"Well, I found it fine Ron because we didn't have to do anything accept copy notes and frankly my hand does not hurt.

"Good for you Hermione. We should toughen up Harry."

"Huh?…uh…ya…see you guys later!" said Harry

"Where are you going?" questioned Hermione

"No where important. Meet you in the great hall, bye!" he ran off in the direction off the transfiguration classroom.

_With Harry gone I can approach Hermione. Thought Ron _

"So Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" asked Ron hopefully

"Like as a date?" said Hermione fearing his answer no matter yes or no.

"Well…ya."

"Ok. Il meet you in the entrance hall."

_YES! Thought Ron _

They walked to the great hall and met up with Harry and Ginny.

Ron and Hermione sat down beside their friends to have lunch. Ron winked to Harry acknowledging that he asked Hermione out and that she accepted. Ginny saw this and immediately started to wonder.

_What was that? Thought Ginny. I'll ask Harry later. _

They eat and talked about their lessons and how ugly Snape looked this year! (lol)

Hermione, Harry and Ron then made their way to Transfiguration and they had the last period off! (They get the last period of the first Monday of the month off!)

"Hermione! I have something to show you!" cried Ginny

"Huh? Ok." Ginny dragged Hermione off to her dormitory.

Harry and Ron were left sitting in the great hall.

"So you got Hermione to go out with you?"

"Yup! Hogsmead, this weekend." Replied Ron excitedly

**a/n ya i know it's short but promise it will be long next time thanx to: jjp91, watersprite-04-69, ying-darkness read and review! you can give ideas anything! i want 13 reviews before i post the fith chapter!**


	5. watchful grey eyes

**a/n : omg! i got grounded last night i couldn't us the internet sory but here's the fith chappie! please read and review let me know what you think! **

thank you to jjp91 for letting me know about the forth chappie fiasco. I still don't know why it did that! anyway, the fith chappie for you...!

_Chapter 5 : Watchful grey eyes_

Ron met up with Hermione at the Entrance Hall.

"Hey!" said Hermione to the once again nervouse Ron.

"H-hi." said Ron "Ready to go?" he asked trying to keep his composure.

"Ya!" replied Hermione a little nervouse herself but she reminded herself that she was with her _friend _Ron not some guy that wanted her to become his girlfriend or was he?

They made their way down the front stairs then proceeded down the hill.

"You know Ron, you should really relax. It's me, Hermione your _friend._"said Hermione finally breaking the cold silence between them.

At the sound of the word _friend_ Ron felt as if he had been punched in the stomac.

_SureI don't like Hermine more then a friend butI want no need to keep her away from Malfoy. It's a hard choice seeing thatI fancie Lavencer Brown. __Maybe I should relax and just have a good time maybe she'll slowly grow onme andme on her. Who knows? thought Ron._

* * *

Somewhere hiding behind the tree's of the Forbiden Forest... 

_Poor Weasel he can't even get the muggle born to like him, ha! thought Malfoy. I've got to see the rest of this! _

* * *

"I'm fine Hermione, common let's go. I want to visite Fred and George!" 

With that, he took off running down to the little town of Hogsmead with Hermine despertly trying to keep up!

"Ron." she said out of breath. "Wait for me!"

At this Ron stopped and went to her. "Of course, I'm sorry!"

They walked to Hogsmead together with huge smiles slaped across their faces.

They visited Fred and George and bought some nose bleed and fainting chocolat's incase they need to escape Snape's long and Boring classes!

At Honeydukes they bought some rock candy and sugar quills.

Now at the Three Broom Sticks, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the back in a both, enjoying their Butter Beers.

Unaware of the pair of grey eyes that were watching them from the bar.

* * *

_This is boring! Ever since Hermione told him to relax they've been having a great time! He dosn't even like her! It's just so obvious since he's always staring at Brown! thought Draco. Never the less I'll stay, it's not like I have anything else to do!_

"Waiter! Get me an other Butter Beer!" demanded Malfoy.

_Look at those two their flirting and blusing but there's just not spark! Can't she see that! Thought Draco frustrated!_

Disgusted by the Weasel's sudden take to Hermione and his desperation to be with her, Draco had to do something if he was to have a chance! He needed to do something magnificent, entrancing. He had the advantage of having her in the room next door and he would most definetly us it!

_Perfect! he thought to himself. I executemy plantonight! _

Draco was, you could say some what obsessed with Hermione. He hated seeing her with the Weasel. Even if she was a mudblood or muggle born. He wanted to be a special part of her life!

* * *

"Ron, how long have you liked me?" asked Hermione curious. 

_Never. thought Ron. But he knew he could not say that._

"Since sometime after Christmas last year." he lied

"Oh." said Hermione. "So how come you didn't do anything then?" asked Hermione inocently!

"I...uh...uh...was really busy at theend of the year and all, you knowexam's and stuff." said Ron hoping no praying that she would buy it!

"Oh, well that's a good reason Ron but I don't buy it. She said simply.

She was now glaring at him. As if she was expecting something, that, she was.

_Shit! thought Ron. I'm toast!_

"Common tell me the truth" enquired Hermine still glaring at him.

"I just...just didn't think it was the right time!" he said with a hint of confidence in his voice because he had once, two years ago, thought the exact same thing!

"I guess it wasn't." said Hermione in an agreeing tone.

"We should head back." said Ron dying to tell all to Harry.

"Ya, we have loads and loads of homework." said Hermione sensing his vibe.

They walked back to Hogwarts side by side but neither dared to hold hands or say anything to the other.

Ron finally got the courage and reached for Hermione's hand but she brought it up to rub her hands because a cold wind had just blasted them.

"Um...thanks Ron, that was fun!" she said a little uncertain.

"Ya anytime!" Ron was smiling as he slightly blushed.

"See you arround!" Hermione left and heade toward her housing.

Making her way down the corridor she noticed it was deserted.

_Where couldeveryone be? she asked herself. Probably still at Hogsmead._

She reached the protraited leading into her housing and recited the password.

When sheentered the commonroom a familiar voice greeted her.

"So how was your date with the Weasel?" askedMalfoy

"It was fun but there's no park, completly hopeless." she said carlessly. "I mean it's cool he likes me and all but i don't really like him."

_All the better for me!thought Draco_.

"Wait how do you know about our date?"

Draco avoided this question with one of his own. "So why did you go then?"

"I didn't want to break hisconfidence and really what would it hurt right?"

"Well what are you going to do now, he thinks you like him."

_Especially after all that flirting I saw at the Three Broom Sticks. thought Draco._

"I didn't think of that" there was a pause." Again, i ask how did you know about our date were you like spying on us?" said Hermione half asking half accusing him of it.

"No i just happened to be there having a Butter Beer. Is that sush a crime?" he said inocently.

_Ya right! thought Hermione. I know your little secret Draco!_

Realising that she was still standing up she colapsed onto the couch beside Draco. She closed her eyes for a seconde. When she opened them again, to her surprise, she found a pair of beautiful grey eyes. Draco looked into her warm brown eyes and saw longing.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Hermione was surprised but never the less she kissed back.  
She loved the sensation, like she was weightless oras light as a feather.

Draco pulled away but never pulled his gaze away from Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.  
They borred into each others eyes waiting from something...

**a/n : thethe sith chappie wont cometill i get 20 reviews! I really love getting reviews they let me know that my story's are apreciated and my hard work time and effort is worth it!**

**thanx to...**

**lizy- I will!**

**Adainya- cool! and thanx!**

**jjp91- love your enthusiasm! don't worry Draco will be making a move on hersoon!  
****(that really happened? no way! lol!) **

**spiritedwings- thanx! here's ur update!hope u like!**

**Abby M.- i love them to! theres a little action at the end of this one and there will be some in the next and following chapters!**

**Princess Bryceida of England- here's the update you wanted!**

**xoKaSsIeox-thank you!**

**thank you all for ur reviews!they are really what keeps me going! look out for a new story i will soon be posting:)**


	6. your enemy not mine

**a/n. i know i havn't posted in like forever...for that i am terribly sorry. it's not that i had writers block because i have about 10 pages to post plus a new fanfic which u should look out for. that hould be coming soon!i wont answer any reviews this time because i havn't been on for soooo long so so here's the chappie you've been waiting for!**

**Chappie 6 : your ennemie not mine**

They finally broke the kiss which had lasted about 5mins. Suddently, Hermione came back down to earth. She smiled sweetly while Draco gave her a sexy smirk.

"We have homework" she said a little flustered by what had just happened.

"yeah" replied Draco.

They both got up and slowly walked over to their desks.

_A few minutes later..._

Hermione felt eyes on her back. She glanced over at Draco but he quikly turned back to his work. Hermine held back a giggle and continued her potions essay.

A few more minutes later, she once again felt eyes on her back.

When she turned arround her eyes met Draco's. "What?" she said softly blusing from his intense gaze.

"I need help with my potion's essay" said Draco with pleeding eyes.

"You need help with a potion's essay?" she questioned.

He nodded his head; "A lot of help" said Draco as he winked at Hermione from across the room.

How could she say no? Hermione got up and walked over to Draco.

They speant the afternoon working on their potion essays. They then went down to the great Hall to have dinner and met up with their friends.

Hermione saw the look on Ron's face when she and Draco entered the Great Hall together. She quikly wispered something intoDraco's ear.He nodded and left, heading toward the Slytherin table.

"So!" said Ron looking at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

Ron looked over to Harry like it was so obvious.

"What?" he said just as Hermione had.

"Oh comon you didn't notice?" asked Ron frustrated.

Hermione finally gave in. "Draco's my friend Ron. Live with it!"

"Hermione, he's our enemy. He's mean to us all the time! No good can come out of being friends with that idiot!"

"How would you know!"

"Because he's...he's a Malfoy!"

"So?"

"So?" repeated Ron bewildered! "He's a Malfoy, evil, snobby, rich, his dad's a death eater and he's probably one too!"

"Well, I can assure you that Draco is NOT evil, snobby or a death eater!"

_There was a silence..._

"Harry dosn't seem to have a problem with us being friends, do you Harry?"

"Uh..." he hesitated "Ron i think your over reacting a bit."

"Ok...well I just hope you can convince him to give Draco a chance, ok?" said Hermione. She gave Ron a nasty look and left the Great Hall.

Seeing her this angry, Draco left after her.

Reaching the head comon room he found Hermione curled up on the couch. Her eyes has started to water.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco

"Ron..." said Hermine

"I take it he saw us together?"

"Yeah...but I don't think Harryminds that much that were friends. Anywayz if Ron wont accept it then too bad."

"He's a good guy thatHarry."

Hermione looked over to Draco. Then they both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you just said that" said Hermione as Draco still laughed.

"Well I knew that it would make you laugh."

"Your so sweet Draco!" At that he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione blushed as Draco pulled back from the kiss.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Harry angrily at Ron. 

"She can't be friends with Malfoy."

"And why not?"

"Look, Hermione allready asked me that and anywayz he's our enemy!"

"Well I think he's ok, and that if Hermione wants to be friends with him...fine, there both the Heads, they have to have some kind of friendship, right?"

"**Enemy!** Harry! **Enemy! **He's related to the dark side!"

"You say he's our enemy but I thought it would have been clear for you, Malfoy is your enemy but I'm not saying he's my friend either. Harry shuddered at the thought.You can't accept that Hermione is spending time with him and that he's her friend. You like her Ron, and you can't take the competition. let me know when you grow up a little!"

With that Harry got up and left his friend at the Grinfindor table by himself. By now half that school was watching. Ron's cheeks almost turned as red as his hair.

Harry walked back to the Griffindor comon room, got his coat and headed for the school grounds. He needed some fresh air.  
As he passed the Great Hall he noticed Ron was no longer there.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Draco 

"Not sure..." replied Hermione

"Want to go for a walk arround the lake?"

"Ok."

Hermione and Draco grabbed their coats and headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't want to bump into Ron so Draco made sure he wasn'tstill in the Great Hall. They walked outside and were greated by a soft snow fall.

"It's beautiful" said Hermione

"Yes you are" said Draco looking directly into her eyes.

"How come it took so long for us to become friends? or to even know each other?"

"Well my question is do friendskiss?"

"No...I guess not" she said and gave Draco a quickkiss on the cheek.

"So then what are we?"

"I'm not sure? What do youconsider us?" asked Hermione.

" How about a couple in progress?"

"Sounds about right? but to everyone else?"

"Friends..." said Draco uncertain.

"Friends it is then."said Hermione and gave him an other quick kiss on the cheek.

"So the Christmas Holidays are coming soon what are..."

But Draco was interupted by Harry who had saw them and decided to come over.

Harry and Draco exanged looks and nodds of acknowledgement.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Hermione

**a/n ok so a long chappie should make up for the waiting. i want 40 reviews before posting chapter 7 please Read & Review! thx mimi**


	7. He wouldn't right?

**_chappie 7_:** **He wouldn't dare...right?**

They; Hermione, Draco and Harry were all unaware of the pair of brown eyes watching them from a window high up in the castle.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure"

"Alone…"

"Yeah." Hermione turned to Draco; "I guess I'll see u in the common room later tonight."

"I'll be waiting" Draco made his way back to the castle but not before flashing Hermione his famous smirk. Hermione once again blushed.

If she kept this up she might beat Ron's record of deepest blush! Which would probably be in the Hogwarts 7th year, yearbook.

Harry began walking around the lake, Hermione followed. Harry finally turned to face her and opened his mouth to talk when Professor McGonagall sudently came running down from the steps. "Hermione, Hermione!" she yield across the lake. "Come quick!"

Hermione ran over leaving Harry by himself,

"Wait, Hermione." He said but she couldn't hear him for the wind drowned his voice. He gave up and kept wondering on.

When Hermione reached professor McGonagall she was completely out of breath.

"Quick…castle...Mr.Malfoy…" is all she managed to say.

Hearing what she could of the teacher, she dashed up the stairs and opened the large heavy oak doors.

_Nothing out of the usual here, _she thought to herself.

The exhausted transfiguration teacher finally reached her in the front entrance.

"This way." she said, magically fixing her loose strands of hair back into her tight bun.

She walked down a corridor and then up two staircases then down a hall with portrait covered walls. Hermione realised where they were going. She walked this path about6 times a day. Rounding a final corner, they faced a portrait. Professor McGonagall muttered the password and the portrait flung open. The Gryffindor head stepped out of the way and what Hermione found shocked her. She ran into the head common room to find Draco on the couch. He had a bandage around his right wrist and a black eye. He had obviously hurt his foot as well for it was up an on a foot stool.

"Oh my god!" cried Hermione. She went to his side. "What happened?"

Draco was sitting on the couch. He had a bandagearround his ankle and one arround on his left wrist. He had a black eye and a cut on his lip.

"I'll leave u two alone." said Professor McGonagall as she walked out.

Hermione looked back at Draco.

"Well..." he started "Weasel-bee..." but he was but pff by Hermione.

"WHAT! Ron did this!" she was furious.

"Him and some other Gryffindors. I was on my way back here when Weasel-bee steped out of nowhere and stodd right in my way. So, not wanting to start anything I moved to the right but so did he.Then before I knew it, him and two others were beating e up. I fell unconscious until Professor McGonagall found me."

**FLASH BACK**

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall "Oh dear..."

_Ouch... thought Draco_

He got up. Trying to walk but only to sit back down against the wall and he once againt fell unconscious.

"Hurry!"called Professor McGonagall after Mme. Pomfrey.

Draco was still out cold, so Mme. Pomfrey levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione..."Draco barely whispered.

Professor McGonagall left the Hospital Wing in search of Ms.Granger.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Then when I woke up I was here."finished Draco.

"Oh Draco...I can't beleive he did that. He's such a...a..a JERK!" a moment of silence went by, "I'm so sorry" she sat down beside him.

Hermione lent over and kissed Draco. Draco uttered a moan of pain. "Sorry" she said once again, then smiled.

Draco couldn't stop himself, the ends of his lips curled upwards in to a small smile.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Stated Hermoine.

"No Hermione, don't go, he might hurt you to."

"Ron would never hurt me, he's my friends or at least he was...anyways he wouldn't dare."

"If you would of seen the look in his eyes, man he's gona over the edge..."

"Whatever and there's people there all arround...nothing will happen to me, I promise." said Hermione, her voice was certain but in her thoughts she was a little worried, just a little.

"I'll be ack soon." SHe gave Draco a peck on the cheek and left.

"Be careful Hermione..." said Draco softly a few seconds after she had left.

* * *

_I can't beleive this! thought Hermoine, I knew Ron didn't like Draco but this, I guess it's the end of our friendship! Completly!_

Hermione walked down the hall and turned the corner, she was almost at Gryffindor tower. As she approached the portraited she got the feeling she was being watched and that she should imediatly go back to her common room.

* * *

"Perfect, exactly as planned. Hermione your so predictable and having snatched the Muraders map, it makes it easy to keep track of you." 

"Dude, your talking to yourself again."

"No I'm not Dean, your here."

"But your not really addressing me."

"Okay, she's almost here. Go upstairs and make sure there's no one in the dormitory." Dean ran up the stairs and came back down a few seconds later. "No one there, Ron maybe you should think this over...I mean she's your friend right? You don't want to hurt her.It would ruin your friendship." said Dean trying to persuade his friend to change his plan.

"NO, she deserves what she's going to get!"

"Woah, calm down."

Ron looked at Dean a moment then disapeared upstairs, awaiting Hermone's arrival.

**A/N hope you liked it, it might not be long but i really wanted to stop it there! a cliffy! i'm mean! lolz**

**reviews:**

**lizy3333: **here's the chappie you've been waiting for!

**thewaytoheavan:** me to!

**Megan: **um...i don't plan to have voldemort i my story right now but it could happen in the futur...i guess

**jessie:** lolz yes you will but i will be updating more often now! because i got inspired again and have more free time!

A/N: thanx to all reviewer u are really what keep sme going, if no one parreciated my work then why would i post right? but u guys do so i post! YAY! were all happy then!


	8. Ouch, thought Hermione

''Butter scotch pudding.'' she recited

Stepping in she saw Ginny, wanting to talk to her she walked over.

''Hey Ginny!'' said Hermione smilling.

Ginny looked up bored,''On...hey Hermione''

''Now that's a greeting!'' said Hermione sarcasticly.

''Well...'' said Ginny unsure of what to say.

''Hey Hermione.'' called Ron as he came down the stairs.

Hermione glared at Ron, ''Um...we need to talk about something.'' said Hermione

''Oh whatever about?''asked Ron inocently.

''I think you know.'' said Hermione

''No actually I have no idea why you are here.''

''Don't play stupid with me...I talked to Draco.''

Something changed in Ron's eyes and Hermoine certainly noticed.

''Oh lovely.'' he said turning away avoiding her never ending glare but still in an inocent tone.

''Ron!''she said loudly.''Quit being a git.''

''Woah, Hermoine maybe we should talk about this in private?''

''Maybe we should.''

Ron led her over to the stair case, ''Ladies first.''

''Thank you.'' she replied sweetly.

_My pleasure, thought Ron._

Hermione walked up the stairs and entered the dormitory.

She stood facing the beds for a moment while locked the door.

"Maybe I should cast a silencing charm, you know because this matter ispersonal." said Ron

"Sure.." agreed Hermione

The moment Ron turned arround, she saw the sparkle of evil in his eyes. She knew only one thing, she had to get out of there.

"Hermione.."he begane as he walked over towards her. "Why are you with Malfoy, ferret boy more like. I mean what does he do for you?"

Hermione said nothing.

Ron stood in front of her now.

"Why not me or Harry?"

"Well...I..." but she had no answer to give him.

"I think it's time you realise things. I mean Hermione I know things about Malfoy you don't. And I've see him do things that you wouldn't like at all."

Still Hermione was too much in shock to say anything.

"Dump Draco, I know you want me.."said Ron now getting closer. "You've always liked me Hermione...I know..." he was now whispering in her ear.

She felt his breath against her ear and neck. Shesnapped out of the trans.

"Ron, I never liked you more then a friend...and you know that!" Hermione finally said.

"That was before, I know you like me now because you went out with me."

He gave her a playful smirk. She had never seen this side of him before and that he could do that. It was almost identical to Draco's smirk but something was different about Ron's.

"Ron isn't it obvious?"

"What? That you just can't stop thinking about me?" and there was that smirk of his again.

"I'm sorry, but that was...just...a..." she trailled off not wanting to hurt or enrage Ron any more than he allready was.

"A what!" he demanded.

Hermione was too scared not to answer.

"A...a pitty date." she said.

"Mione! How could you do that to me! Get my hopes up then send them crashing down!" said Ron almost sreaming.

"I'm sorry Ron." said hermione in a small voice.

"How could you pick him over me?" he paused. "Malfoy, the one who teased us, called us names and tried to trip us all the time in the halls."

"I don't know...he just..."but she couldn't find the words to say how she felt. They were enemies forever and one day he was interested. Just like that. She was flatered by the compliments and now time had passed. She gave Draco a chance and she's discovered someone completly diferent, completly new. Someone she didn't even know existed. And she liked the feelings and she liked Draco, she found herself, some how, able to forgive him for everything he did all those years and move on.

_I guess Ron can't move on, though Hermione._

"I want you Hermione." he said ending the silence.

Hermione could not find any trace of truth or sincerity which is one of the reasons why she didn't persue or beleive Ron. It was as though this was something he was forced to do, things he was forced to say.

He was now pushing her, she was almost against the wall.

but yet she sensed no wanting from Ron. he got closer, too close.

"No!" said Hermione loudly as she tried to push him away.

"Yes!" said Ron.

He shoved her back against the wall.

She hit her head.

_Ouch, though Hermione. _She got a little dizzie then came back.

"Ron I can't do this. Let me go!"

"I'll tell you when it's time to go." said Ron harshly.

He shoved her harder against the wall. He lent in to kiss her. It was hardand emotionless, almost like he hated doing it.

_There's something he's not saying or hiding from me, thought Hermione. Because If he wants me to like him he'd kiss way better then this I hope. _Hermione smiled at the thought.

Hermione had had enough, she mustered her strengh and started hitting him. He pulled back.

"What are you doing? Isn't this what you want?" he smirked.

This made her even more frustrated!

"NO!" said Hermione "I want to leave, to get away for YOU!"

"This is for your own good." said Ron stubbornly.

"I don't want this, let me go!"

He glared at her.

Hermione took a last breath and said...

" I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T TOUCH ME! AND DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Ron lifted his hand to slap Hermione but she had allready flicked her wand.

Ron was thrown to the floor.

"How could you! Whatever we had is over!" she kicked Ron right in the crotch and ran out of the room by forst taking off the spells.

She ran through the common room, down the halls and back to the Head common room.

She burst in and ran to Draco who was sitting on the couch by the fire.

Hermione burst into tears. Draco held her in a hug.

"Hermione what happened?" asked Draco softly but she just kept sobbing so he just held her in a hug, it was all he coulddo for her.

**A/N Hey guys! Wow i havn't updated for a while well here's the 8th chapter! hope you liked it! Very drama-drama don't you tink?lol sorry if you think the story line is moving too fast it's because i changed my idea so i needed some stuff to get done. The rest of or what to come is better then what i was originaly thinking of. And read carefully cuz stuff in theis chapter like things people say will come back so don't miss the details!lol **

**Reviews:**

sammii69 : thx! here's the update!

Slytherin Vampiress : your welcome!lol

. stfu its Kaley . : i agree he is an ass!

_**Please Read & Review!**_

****

****

****

****

****


	9. A failed surprise

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while but I think I'll be updating more often now! If you saw I have a new story up. I'm excited about that one. Make sure you go check it out!**

**Anywayz, here chapter 9 : A failed surprise**

After about 10 minutes of sobs and crying, Hermione finally stopped.

"Draco…"she said "You were right"

She once again started sobbing Draco held her close.

Draco thought hard, what was he right about?

Her sobbing stopped and she managed to say; "You were right, he would have hurt me. I saw it in his eyes, just like you said."

Draco hated saying I told you so but he told her so.

"I told you Hermione you should not have gone. Did he hurt you?"

"Physically, not really, I stopped him before he could do any serious damage but emotionally I'm hurt Draco, I'm scared and from what I had to do to get him off of me, he'll be after me again!"

"Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about this?"

"No! At least not yet anyways."

"Okay. But if he lays one finger on you in anyway I'm going to straight to worn Dumbledore or beat the life out of him, your call." He said the last part with a smile.

Huh? Thought Hermione, where had the old Draco gone? Who is this magnificent and caring platinum blond in front of me?

Well, she didn't care because she liked this new and improved Draco, though he was still mean and cocky to others but never to Hermione. This made her feel special for once in her life.

'So?" asked Draco "What happened?"

"Sorry Draco, but I really don't want to talk about it right now but don't worry I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise!"

Draco nodded.

"I'm tired, good night!" said Hermione as she gave Draco a sweet kiss before turning and leaving to her room.

Man, thought Draco, she was in pretty bad shape when she got back, 10 minutes straight of crying. What did Weasel-bee do? I have to know! But I must respect Hermione's feelings, but I swear if he ever gets within a 5 feet radius I will personally give him a piece of my mind plus some little bit extra for Hermione.

Draco chuckled lightly at this thought. He had won, he had Hermione Granger…well at least for now he did…and he was pretty sure she would never forgive Ron for what he did anyways…right?

Hermione woke up the next morning exhausted. She got up and headed over to the bathroom.

It was so big and luxurious. Hermione would have loved to take a long relaxing bath but knew that in an hour she was expected in class. She turned on the water. While waiting for it to warm up she looked in the mirror. Seeing the bruises on her arms and her wrists, all the memories of the night before came flooding into her. She collapsed to her knees, how could she have forgotten? She now dreaded the day ahead of her. What would she do when she saw Ron?

_Oh My Gosh! She though, I usually sit beside him in the great hall and in class! _Hermione decided she would stay and eat here. She just couldn't face him…yet.

Hermione finished her shower, she still felt dirty. The strange feelings just would not wash away. She headed to her room and got dressed.

After getting dressed in her school uniformed, she went down to the little kitchen. She peered into the fridge, there was nothing to eat, unless you wanted week old chicken nuggets. Hermione certainly didn't want to. Instead she filled herself with emotions, a nice good book would do for breakfast.

She read for 15 minutes then headed to class.

When she arrived there was no one there yet, so she sat down at the back and waited.

_Hmmm… she thought, where was Draco this morning?_

She pondered that thought as the rest of the students filled in and sat down at a desk.

As Ron walked in, behind Harry, he glared at Hermione but she made sure not to look up to meet his eyes.

They had transfiguration, Hermione liked this class very much, but today she was unable to concentrate. She kept thinking of Ron and what had happened only the night before. She wondered if Harry new or if anyone did but she doubted it.

There were 15 minutes left, she had taken down notes and copied from the black board but she had no idea what they were talking about. She was glad that Professor McGonagall hadn't asked her any questions; she was surely not capable of answering.

Hermione's stomach growled. She now regretted not eating breakfast. She figured she would have a little lunch since she could get out quikly get something then go, but there was still a class left before lunch.

Well, well, thought Draco. It's almost the end of class, I should just take till lunch off, I wouldn't want to disrupt the class anyways. I guess I'll be having a long, long lunch today.

Draco walked down the hall and stopped near the class room he was supposed to be in. The door was a crack open. He could see Hermione sitting there. She looked really bored. But more importantly; sad and depressed.

Look at her, he thought, I hate to see her like this… 

He got closer.

I know! He thought excitedly. That would be perfect! That should definitely cheer her up. She does look awfully pale…wonder how it went this morning at breakfast in the great hall?

So Draco headed off to get everything ready for Hermione's surprise! He knew she probably wouldn't go down to the great hall anyway.

So absorbed into the chapter she was currently reading assigned by her Charms teacher, that when the bell rand, instead of rushing out quickly as she had planned, Hermione hardly noticed it had rang at all. Until everyone had already left and gone down to the great hall for lunch.

Draco was in the head common room placing the last touches on his big surprise!

Candles. Covering almost every surface were candles, each lit and sparkling. But one surface was not covered with candles but with various kinds of fruit on beautiful crystal plates that sparkled in the candlelight. There were bowls in the middle, one filled with chocolate, one with whipped cream and one with plain white sugar.

Draco had also had an apple pie, a pitcher of pumpkin juice and one of sparkling water brought up to the common room.

The beautiful ambience and the aroma from the candles with the amazing display of fruit fondue was breathtaking. Hermione would definitely love it!

But little did he know once Hermione came out of her book and back to the real world she didn't, as Draco had predicted, go down to the great hall, but neither did she go back the Head common room where Draco impatiently awaited her.

Instead she went out to the grounds for fresh air but fresh air doesn't fill your stomach and give you energy.

Draco awaited a long time before getting discouraged and finally decided to give up and just go look for Hermione, by the time he found her down by the lake, sitting down leaning against a huge willow tree, the bell rang.

Damn! Thought Draco. I'm too late! And I really wanted to talk to her! Plus I had everything ready…what a waste.

Draco headed bacl to the common room to get his books. He did not see Hermione coming to get hers.

Where could she be? Thought Draco slightly worried.

**Well hoped you liked it, nothing really happened in this chapter, but the next will be more exciting this is like building to it!  
I'm really happy, I got alot of great reviews! THANX SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!lozl**

**much love, mimi**


End file.
